Vehicles use telematics devices to communicate voice conversations and data with telematics call centers as well as third party recipients. These devices use hardware that is integrated with the vehicle, such as a dedicated antenna. Often, the telematics devices use cellular/wireless carriers to send and receive wireless communications to and from the call centers or third party recipients through the dedicated antenna. However, the cellular/wireless carriers may not be configured to optimally take advantage of some telematics device features. For example, the cellular/wireless carrier may be optimized for use with hand-held wireless devices to the detriment of vehicle telematics devices. That is, telematics devices may have a more powerful antenna than a hand-held wireless device. As a result, the cellular/wireless carriers may not be configured to take advantage of this difference (as well as others). While existing telematics devices can easily communicate using cellular/wireless carriers, it is possible to increase the performance of telematics devices with respect to these carriers.